Change in Priorities
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: It hadn't ever hit them, nor did it really ever come to mind so much. But when one friend tells them a story of their time passed, they all take a good look at themselves; and more importantly, their priorities.


The news came fast and hard, such as what normally came along when keeping Twilight Sparkle as a close friend. From her assistant Spike, they had been informed that they were all -not only invited- but asked to lend their aide to the Royal Wedding that was to be set in Canterlot. Ecstatic waves shot through the group of friends; Rarity would be able to finally achieve her long time dream of clothing royalty; Applejack had been given the honor of providing a means of eating for the guests as well as the soon-to-be newly weds; as well as everyone being given their own lasting duty, no pony was without a new spring of joy.

That, however, was until they looked to Twilight, who that had assumed would be far more overjoyed than they themselves. But no, her face was shaped into rage and what could vaguely be seen as sorrow under it all. Above anyone, they all thought she would be happy for her own brother's day. Shouldn't she?

After a short exchange, along with an awkward puppet imitation with one of Pinkie's tomato sandwiches of her irritation with her brother, it was clear why she was mad. She held her brother in such high and close regards, to her this felt nearly backstabbing in action. Subcutaneously, Applejack and Rarity could relate in their own way.

_"Siblin's... Never tellin' the whole truth like they use' ta'..."_

_"Siblings... never a moment spared to consider their actions..."_

The two mares tangled with their thoughts for a moment; they didn't hate their siblings at all, not in the slightest. But they would have been lying if they said that their siblings didn't try their nerves time to time. However, in the midst of their thoughts, they heard a growing tune from Twilight...

"When I was just a filly I found it rather silly to see how many other ponies I could meet~~"

That was so true, they all nearly laughed.

_"She was a bit bull headed... And some of my best friends are bulls."_

_"Would seem she hadn't changed much before we had met."_

"I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need other ponies to make my life complete. But there was one colt that I cared for I knew he would be there for me~~"

For a moment, they all looked at her thoughtfully, she was clearly sharing a piece of her life that she had not normally touched on. For Twilight, this was as rare a happening as all could be. At once, they all tuned in to hear just what it was she had to say.

"My big brother, best friend forever; Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together~~"

A warm feeling brushed over her friends over the touching thought.

_"Guess this Shining Armor's always been there fer' Twi... Filly needs a guidin' hoof time ta' time anyway; Celestia knows I did."_

_"Sweetie Belle and I had always done much together before I started my shop. I suppose everypony needs somepony at the start."_

"He taught me how to fly a kite~~"

_"Big Mac taught me how ta' buck at just the right angle ta' get all the apples down quick as a flick. Nearly took his head off when the first batch fell off the trees, heh."_

_"I spent a great deal of time teaching Sweetie Belle how to pattern out clothes and gems in a perfect way... I never thought she captured it until I saw that heart she made..."_

"We never had a single fight~~"

_"Wish I could say the same 'bout Mac an' me..."_

_"All I ever do is argue with her now it seems..."_

"We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams~~"

_"Big Mac wanted ta' open his own carriage comp'ny. Wonder if he still does...?"_

_"All Sweetie Belle ever spoke of until recently was how she wanted to sing on stage with one of my designs. It had always been sweet of her to say...""_

"I miss him more than I realized, it seems~~"

At that moment, they quickly noticed that Twilight was sinking into a deeper depression. So, mustering her own words, they sang in reply: "Your big brother, best friend forever~~" Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash sang with a lasting joy along with Rarity and Applejack throwing in a lower, more forced tone with them, faking a smile the whole way for the sake of looking strong and cheerful for their downtrodden friend.

_"Ma' big brother..."_

_"My little sister..."_

"Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together~~"

_"We use' ta... Can't recall last we did somethin' outside uh' work... Usually with Applebloom with outside time."_

_"I once promised her I would give her more of my time... What happened to that I wonder...? Well, I've surely tried... Haven't I?"_

Twilight seemed to have picked up her mood, if only enough to finish her own song.

"And though he's oh so far away I hoped that he would stay~~"

_"Shinin' Armor lives far away, that's a good excuse... So-"_

_"-What is mine for not spending time with my own sister...?"_

By this point, the song had begun to ware on them all as well as they saw tears well up in Twilight's own eyes. Both Applejack and Rarity shook of their own thoughts and sprung into action, putting on a strong face and easy smiles.

_"I've got plenty o' time to mope..."_

_"...But Twilight needs us at this moment."_

After a bit of deliberation and convincing, they managed to wipe away a little bit of Twilight's gloom for some time. After that, they all took a small moment to congratulate themselves over their soon-to-be duties at the Canterlot castle. But once they had all drunk themselves full on their own enjoyment, both Rarity and Applejack bade everyone a quick farewell.

"Wait, you're leaving? But what about the picnic?" Rainbow Dash called after them.

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other and instantly knew they each were off to do the same thing. So together, they looked back to their friends. "Sorry, y'all can enjoy yer'selves without us." Applejack said.

"Yes. For now, we both have something to do," Rarity seconded.

"Something to do? Something more important then planning perhaps the biggest opportunities of our lives?" Rainbow Dash scoffed with a friendly laugh.

At this, both Applejack and Rarity nodded and started to walk off towards Ponyville. "Yes, Rainbow, far, far, _far_ more important." Applejack smiled as she and Rarity began to trot back to their respective homes.

At Rarity's boutique, Sweetie Belle was sifting through some construction paper that Rarity had set aside for her to use during her next stay there after the mess of last time. She was told by her sister that she would be home later that evening because of her date with her friends, so she was trying to keep herself occupied in the meantime. But, that was quickly dashed as she heard the front door of the store slamming open and seeing her sister standing in the doorway with a flat expression. "Hey sis, what're you doing back home so soon?" Sweetie Belle asked politely while going back to her paper searching.

To some surprise, Rarity remained quite but had closed the door behind her when she moved up behind her little sister without a sound. Looking up and away from her paper searching, Sweetie Belle cocked a confused brow. "Sis? What's-" but Sweetie Belle became silent when she felt a salty, wet drop plop against her cheek. She followed the drop and saw welling tears in Rarity's eyes as her head was looming above her own head. "You're crying? What's wrong Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

The little filly was responded with two front legs looping around her waist and pulling her into her sister's warm chest. "...No, dear. Nothing is wrong..." Rarity muttered softly, giving her sister's mane a gentle stroke, "I just came back because I had a change in my priorities... That's all..."

"You sure yer' alright?" Big Mac asked his sister as she lay on his back with her hat covering her damp face.

"Yeah, big brother... Ah' just wanted ta' do this again... Been awhile..." Applejack said groggily as she gave her brother's back a tight hold, dampening the hair of his back with her soft tears, "That alright?"

For a moment, Big Mac gave Applejack a searching look before setting himself down and resting his head gently on her hatted head. "Eeeyup... Always will be, sis..."

"...Thanks..."


End file.
